<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're So Fine, You Blow My Mind by telli1206</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938581">You're So Fine, You Blow My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206'>telli1206</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheerleader Carlos, Crushes, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tourney player Jay is smitten with the new cheerleader (Carlos), and Evie and Mal play matchmakers to help get them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is also posted to my tumblr, here: https://telli1206.tumblr.com/post/622045482251894784/youre-so-fine-you-blow-my-mind-part-4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shi-ooomph!”</p>
<p>Jay curses loudly when his face hits the turf for the fourth time today. Or fifth? Who even knows, this is the worst practice he’s ever had, and it really sucks. He jumps up and quickly dusts himself off, grunting as he breaks into a jog after the ball he just missed.</p>
<p>“JAY! What is UP with you today?! Get your head in the game!”</p>
<p>He huffs and tries to shake off coach’s screeching, finally catching up to the ball and hurling it back down the field. He’s beating himself up plenty about his shitshow of a performance today, he doesn’t need help with it.</p>
<p>“I know! I’m trying, Coach. Sorry.” </p>
<p>He bites back the urge to snap at the coach. He doesn’t deserve Jay’s snide comments. It’s not his fault Jay’s a mess at practice, after all.</p>
<p>It’s Chad’s fault.</p>
<p>“Dude! Did you see they’re letting <em>guys</em> be cheerleaders now? Way to ruin the view.” Chad had said with a scoff, gesturing to the squad setting up for practice.</p>
<p>“Well what would you expect to happen after they let a <em>girl </em>on thetourney team?”</p>
<p>Mal jogs over, a wicked smirk dancing on her lips. Ever since joining the team, she’s made it clear that her second favorite activtiy, after tourney, is taunting Chad.</p>
<p>“Sorry all this <em>equality</em> shit is spoiling your masturbation fodder, Chaddums.” </p>
<p>Chad crosses his arms with an angry snort, glaring daggers at Mal. Jay chuckles and shakes his head at them.</p>
<p>“There are plenty of girls out here, anyway.” Jay points out, peeking over his head to see who Chad was whining about. “Why would a few guys make a diff–”</p>
<p>When his eyes fix on the boy they’re referring to, his words abruptly die in his throat.</p>
<p>He’s standing and chatting with Evie, laughing so hard at something she said that Jay can see his shoulders bounce from across the field. Even from this distance, Jay can see his wide, gleaming smile, bright, dark eyes, and scattered freckles, all framed under a soft mop of white curls.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p>
<p>He wasn’t even aware that he was staring. At least, not until a hand waving sharply in front of his face blurs his vision.</p>
<p>“Earth to Jay! You still with us?”</p>
<p>He blinks rapidly when he finally looks at Mal, curling his lips to fake an innocent smile.</p>
<p>“So, you were saying…guy cheerleaders aren’t a big deal, right?” He rolls his eyes at Mal as she waggles her eyebrows and laughs. Chad keeps looking back and forth at them, confused, eventually giving up and stomping back over to the huddle with an annoyed eye roll.</p>
<p>And <em>then</em>, practice went to hell.</p>
<p>Jay’s always had smooth, nimble fingers made for quick snatching, and that’s made him superior at catching and passing a tourney ball. No one would argue that he’s been a real natural with a tourney stick ever since he first had one in his hands. </p>
<p>He’s clever and quick on his feet too, always a pro at dodging and avoiding charges. But he’s also built like a powerhouse, firm muscles that are strong enough to faceplant anyone that so much as tries to touch him.</p>
<p>But not today. Today, he’s a klutz. A KLUTZ. He’s accidentally bumping into his teammates so hard he’s knocked a few over. He’s stumbling all over the field like he has two left feet. Every pass thrown his way is dropped or just missed completely. Despite his best efforts he can’t seem to <em>focus</em>, and now coach is yelling at him.</p>
<p>And Mal keeps aiming shots to his head with frustrating accuracy, mouthing at him to ‘<em>get it together</em>’ and ‘<em>stop looking at him</em>.’</p>
<p>‘<em>Who?’ </em>He mouths back, pretending to be confused.</p>
<p>I mean, his lack of focus <em>could</em> have a little bit to do with the cheerleaders that are practicing their pyramids at the same time as the drills, positioned distractingly close to the tourney field.</p>
<p>And maybe he noticed, just for a <em>second</em>, that the new boy was stacked directly in the middle of the bottom row of said pyramid, bent over, ass on display in <em>too tight</em> blue and gold cheerleading pants, looking maybe a little too…good. </p>
<p>Shit, those pants really hug <em>everything</em>, don’t they?</p>
<p>Not that he’s watching the cheerleaders <em>that</em> intently. He may have let himself look once. Ok, m<em>aybe</em> twice. But it’s not like he’s turning his head every 10 seconds. He’d never act like some ridiculously smitten boy, not after just seeing the cute freckled cheerleader with the tight body for the first time today.</p>
<p>Never.</p>
<p>So then, why is he so off today? There’s only one thing that’s different about this practice. Actually, <em>one person</em>. A simple process of elimination, and Jay can’t deny there’s a chance that the new boy might be the reason. </p>
<p>Possibly.</p>
<p>But when Jay takes another peek across the field, the possible reason become the <em>definite </em>reason. Because now he can’t move, and he can’t tear his eyes away. Not when the reason is…<em>dirty</em> <em>dancing.</em></p>
<p>Ok, it’s not so much dirty dancing as it is, just, demonstrating a dance routine, but the cute cheerleader boy is making some hand gestures and, <em>hip gyrations</em> that are giving Jay…thoughts. And urges. </p>
<p>And now all Jay can do is wonder how it would be received if he just walked over and reached out to, <em>steady</em>, those hips with his strong hands. Or maybe join in the dancing, grinding slowly on a firm behind while he guides those <em>sexy</em> hips. Or…</p>
<p>Chad brushes by him then, knocking away the rest of his, potential <em>impure</em> thoughts. Chad’s shaking his head as he lines up to run laps. And Jay’s so busy scowling at him he misses Mal pushing by too, almost taking him out. </p>
<p>She doesn’t stop though, just cackles loudly and keeps running. Jay grumbles, begrudgingly following them.</p>
<p>This kid was going to be the death of him. Or at least his tourney career.</p>
<p>
  <em>He HAS to meet him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil, there’s so much about tourney that Mal just <em>can’t stand</em>.</p>
<p>First off, the uniforms? They make sense to wear during games, kind of, but could they look anymore pansy-ish? Shiny blue and gold jerseys and shorts in silky soft materials? Not her idea of threatening or intimidating. These Auradonians make everything look so overdressed and…<em>fancy</em>.</p>
<p>And the games? With people watching and chanting stupid rhymes about defense and winning, with their faces painted blue and gold? It’s embarassing that anyone would want to act like that, especially to cheer on a fight over a ball. It would actually be similar to watching fights break out on the isle, if people here weren’t so weird about <em>dressing up</em> and <em>singing</em> for it.</p>
<p>For those reasons, and a few more, it took A LOT of convincing from Jay to get Mal to try out for tourney. But he won her over, of course. Jay always knew how to get through to Mal. </p>
<p>
  <em>Not that she’d ever admit to that.</em>
</p>
<p>But at the end of the day, how could she turn down the opportunity to take her aggression out on a few Auradonian boys on the tourney field? </p>
<p><em>Especially Chad. </em>Damn, Jay really knew her weaknesses.</p>
<p>But she’s a good friend too, so she’s VERY familiar with Jay’s weaknesses. And right now, his biggest weakness is ruining her practice and annoying the hell out of her.</p>
<p>She’s referring, of course, to the brain in his pants.</p>
<p>And <em>that</em> brain has completely taken over Jay today. Just one look at the new cheerleader boy, and her new best friend and teammate has been reduced to a clumsy, awkward, stuttering mess. Drills were a disaster, every play they ran was a complete failure, and Mal’s limping off the field now that Jay managed to trip her and knock them both into the ground during laps. </p>
<p>She hisses quietly as she brushes the dirt off the scrape on her knee, scowling at Jay, who simply shrugs at her and jogs towards the locker rooms, stumbling again on the way when he catches another glimpse of the freckled cheerleader in his peripheral vision.</p>
<p>Ok, fuck this shit. Mal’s fixing the problem, RIGHT NOW.</p>
<p>“Babe!” She calls to Evie as she waves, sprinting over to the pretty bluenette cheerleader.</p>
<p>Evie turns with a bright smile, already leaning forward to meet her girlfriend in a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“You were fantastic out there today, Mals. The star of practice,” she raves, giving her a wink.</p>
<p>Mal loses her train of thought for a second, smiling and blushing furiously at the compliment.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Eves. I thought it went well today.” Her face turns serious as she remembers her problem. “For me at least. I don’t know if you saw, but someone had a <em>really </em>off day today.”</p>
<p>Evie purses her lips with a slight nod. “Jay? The poor guy, he couldn’t catch a break today. I guess everyone has a day that goes all wrong, right?”</p>
<p>“Sure, that can happen,” Mal surmises with a tilt of her head. “But in this case, it wasn’t just a bad day. Jay’s, <em>problem</em>, has a face. A pretty one.”</p>
<p>Evie giggles, shaking her head. “Of course. When doesn’t it? Who’s the goof all <em>twitterpated</em> for now?”</p>
<p>Mal spins on her heel, crossing her arms as she eyes the boy, now chatting with Jane, arms gesturing wildly in a passionate discussion. She hears words like ‘cosine’ and ‘tangent’ and has to chuckle. Her bestie’s fallen for a hot little nerd.</p>
<p>“Your new guy over there has my best friend tripping over his own feet. We need to do him a favor and introduce them. I don’t think he’ll manage this time without us. The guy’s a little hopeless right now.”</p>
<p>Evie’s eyes light up when she sees who Mal’s talking about. “You mean Carlos?!” She squeals and jumps happily, clapping her hands. “He’s ADORABLE, and the sweetest thing! Oh, he’s <em>perfect</em> for Jay!”</p>
<p>Mal smirks and drops her hands to her hips. Her girlfriend will forever <em>love</em> playing matchmaker.</p>
<p>“Good, but we’ll need to be there to help loverboy. I have a feeling this won’t go smoothly without us. But don’t worry, I have a plan,” Mal adds with a calculated grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, why do you want to eat lunch in the courtyard today? I thought you liked the middle garden cause it’s less crowded.” Jay follows Mal, grabbing an apple on  their way out of the cafeteria with their trays.</p>
<p>“What, is it so wrong to want a change of scenery one day? I’m not a creature of habit, Jay. I can be spontaneous.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” He chuckles, shining the apple against his vest. “Except you can’t.”</p>
<p>Mal glares at him but keeps walking. </p>
<p>“Evie’s already saved us a table,” she adds as they turn the corner. She smiles when she spots the girl at the table right in front of them. “And” She nods her head, gesturing for Jay to look. “She brought a friend to join us.”</p>
<p>Jay’s about to take a bite out of the apple, but freezes when he looks up ahead. Evie’s at the table with…his freckled cheerleader boy. He stands there, mouth agape, refusing to move.</p>
<p>Mal rolls her eyes and grabs at his arm, pulling him along. He finally stumbles into step with her up to the table.</p>
<p>Evie and the boy both look up, smiling. Mal smiles back and drops herself in the seat across from Evie, leaving Jay in front of his crush. He quirks a smile and slowly plops himself down, catching himself when he almost drops the apple in his hand. He swings back up quickly with an awkward chuckle.</p>
<p>“Mal! Jay!” Evie sings sweetly. She reaches for the boy’s hand on the table and squeezes it gently. “I’d like you to meet Carlos! He just transferred here last week. And he’s our newest cheerleader.” She comments with a wide smile, which Carlos returns.</p>
<p>“Hi! It’s nice to meet you. Both of you,” he says cheerfully, offering a tiny wave.</p>
<p>“Carlos! I saw you at practice yesterday, you’ve got some pretty sweet moves,” Mal comments.</p>
<p>Carlos’ smile widens at Mal’s praise, and a light pink flush spreads quickly across his cheeks, starkly brightening his face against the pale skin and freckles. </p>
<p><em>He’s cute. Really cute. </em>Mal can definitely see why Jay’s so smitten.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mal. I really love dancing. It was super exciting to make the squad. Evie’s put together some great routines.” He leans into Evie as she smiles and throws an arm around his shoulders for a side hug.</p>
<p>“And you’ve had some great ideas already, Carlos! I can’t wait to see what we can do together.”</p>
<p>Jay clears his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. Mal sees his hand under the table between them, clenched tightly and at his side.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, Carlos.” He says weakly, curling his lips into a half-smile. “I saw you too. You’re…really good.”</p>
<p>Carlos spins back to meet Jay’s eyes with a warm smile, cheeks still flushed and adorable.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jay.”</p>
<p>Mal bites back a laugh, shaking her head at Jay. He’s so shaky and nervous, totally not the suave flirt she’s used to seeing. And he’s joining late to the conversation and being SO awkward.</p>
<p>He’s <em>so</em> fucked for this kid. It’s time to step in and help.</p>
<p>“So, Carlos. Are you just new to our school, or new to Auradon City too?”</p>
<p>“Both!” He answers brightly, turning to Mal. “We lived in Camelot Heights before, but Roger and Anita thought it would be better for me here. Auradon Prep is known for their Math and Science programs.”</p>
<p>Mal quirks a brow. That explains his excited math chatter with Jane earlier. She peeks at Jay, who’s still listening intently to Carlos, resting his head in his hands with a stupid grin on his face. Obviously the nerd vibe hasn’t phased him at all.</p>
<p>“That’s great! Math and Science aren’t really my thing, but they have a lot of options here to keep you happy if you’re into that stuff.”</p>
<p>She leans in a little, offering a tiny smille. “But have you had any time to explore the city? There’s a lot of great restaurants and shops and stuff.”</p>
<p>Carlos shakes his head, waving his hand around in a circle. “This place is so big, and between tryouts, getting my schedule and taking the tour, I’ve barely even had time to get settled in my room.”</p>
<p>“Well! That’s got to change.” Mal pops back upright. “Evie and I are obsessed with the Auradon City Grille. They have the best burgers around.” Evie’s eyes widen as she nods excitedly at Carlos.</p>
<p>“Yes! And then we always hit up Mrs.Pott’s after for coffee or tea and some of her cupcakes. They’re my <em>favorite</em>,” she gushes, clasping her hands gleefully.</p>
<p>“Ooooh. That sounds great!” Carlos’ eyes light up with excitement. “Do they have chocolate cupcakes? I’m a sucker for chocolate.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Mal jumps in. “You have to try it.”</p>
<p>Carlos nods eagerly. “I’m in! That sounds like fun! When are we going?”</p>
<p>Before Evie can respond, Mal reaches out to clasp her hand. She smiles knowingly, and Evie closes her mouth, perking her eyebrows in silent agreement.</p>
<p>“Actually, Evie and I are going to be pretty busy this week. I’m bombing Chemistry at the moment, so she’s going to help me study.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ok.” Carlos’ face drops a little in disappointment.</p>
<p>“But!” Mal claps Jay on the shoulder. “Jay here should be free.”</p>
<p>Jay chokes on his water, sputtering as he swallows his mouthful. He looks at Carlos, who’s staring back, and looking, hopeful.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m free.” Jay swallows loudly. “D-do you wanna go t-t-tomorrow night?”</p>
<p>Carlos smiles full and wide, showing a mouth of gleaming white, perfect teeth.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Evie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie often wonders whether Jay will ever fall in love. Or at the very least, embrace the idea that love is a possiblilty for him. </p>
<p>She’s bored and frustrated with the way he flits from girl to girl, flirting and kissing, leaving each one high and dry after, before emotions can be added to the mix. And it hurts her to see that there’s never any joy behind his eyes after every conquest.</p>
<p>What a waste of time.</p>
<p>But she can’t help feeling that maybe Jay acts like this to protect himself. To protect his heart from being hurt by anyone…else.</p>
<p>Jay knows what it’s like to desperately want love that he can never have, no matter how hard he tries. Evie and Mal know, too. It’s always come easily to them to just <em>pretend </em>that they don’t care about anyone, that they don’t really <em>need </em>to love, or be loved, to be happy.</p>
<p>But now, Evie has Mal. And she knows the truth about love, instead of the lies  that she’s tried to convince herself. </p>
<p>Love is beautiful. And <em>amazing</em>. And unbelievable. And everyone should get the chance to be in love. </p>
<p>Especially her friends.</p>
<p>That’s why, since coming to Auradon, she’s made it her mission to help, or rather, <em>coax,</em> matches for her friends and classmates. Only when she sees the potential there, of course. She doesn’t force anything! Or even find dates for other people. </p>
<p>She’s just a…Love Supporter. Not a Matchmaker.</p>
<p>Which is why the way Jay looked at Carlos at lunch got her so excited. She has renewed hope for Jay, and she hasn’t felt that in a while. Hope for a chance at LOVE for him.</p>
<p>The possibility made her want to squeal on the spot in the courtyard, but Mal, firmly hooking a foot around her knee under the table, reminded her not to ruin the moment and scare Jay (or Carlos!) away. </p>
<p>So Evie kept quiet and just watched. For now. </p>
<p>The second Carlos had called it a “date,” Jay had been absolutely giddy. He parted ways to his next class with a stupid, wide grin plastered on his face and a little skip in his step. Mal had to squeeze Evie’s hand tightly and bury into her shoulder to fight back the snickers.</p>
<p>Evie rolled her eyes, sighing loudly at Mal. Here she was, about to burst with excitement for Jay, and her girlfriend is just being uncouth.</p>
<p>“<em>Stop,</em>” she hissed, tucking her nose into the purple hair nestled next to her cheek. “It’s not funny. It’s sweet. He’s <em>happy</em>, Mals!”</p>
<p>Mal took a shaky breath to settle her laughter, resting her chin on Evie’s shoulder to angle her face awkwardly towards her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I am happy for him. But -” she starts to giggle again but is hushed by a sharp glare. “Ok! Just, give me some time to get used to it. Lovesick Jay is new, and…<em>funny</em>.” </p>
<p>She bursts into another fit of laughter, leaving Evie shaking her head. She puts a hand to Mal’s cheek and turns her face back in to muffle her again. </p>
<p><em>Evil</em>, sometimes she wonders how she could love a girl that’s so clueless to the beauty of love.</p>
<p>—–</p>
<p>Evie decides to make a stop at Carlos’ room before meeting Jay to help him get ready for the date. Mal had been pretty adamant to <em>leave them be, </em>but Evie is Carlos’ friend too, so what’s the harm in dropping in to say hi?</p>
<p>And maybe,<em> just maybe</em>, the conversation could steer towards tonight. And, <em>also maybe</em>, she’d get to know how Carlos was feeling about, the date. And also, about Jay.</p>
<p><em>That’s not being nosy</em>, she argued with Mal. That’s just being…friendly. And conversational.</p>
<p>She’s just a good friend, and she’ll make no excuses for that.</p>
<p>“Carlos!” She coos brightly as he opens the door. </p>
<p>The thought of Jay going on a real date has made her a literal ball of sunshine for the last 24 hours, much to Mal’s dismay. Any attempt mask her cheerfulness in any way has failed completely.</p>
<p>“You look…” her joy does manage to fade a little when she drops her gaze, seeing that Carlos is wearing nothing but a tight pair of black, bike shorts?  “…different.”</p>
<p>Carlos giggles at her obvious scrutiny. “Hey Evie. Don’t worry, I’m just trying on a new pair of shorts for practice. I just needed to make sure they won’t ride up on me.” She notices then that he’s a little breathless, with tiny beads of sweat dotting his forehead. </p>
<p>“Come on in,” he tells her, waving her inside as he walks back towards the bathroom, snatching a towel to dab at his face.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I just thought you’d be…getting ready? For your date.” She tilts her head, watching in confusion as he quickly taps off the music speaker on his desk.</p>
<p>He glances back at her, brows perked in surprise. “Really? I have two hours still, Evie. It’s not like I’m getting dressed up or anything. Jay and I are just, hanging out, right?” </p>
<p>Evie hesitates, pursing her lips together in thought. This was a big deal for sure, especially in Jay’s eyes, but she didn’t want to risk sharing too much and potentially freaking Carlos out.</p>
<p>“Right,” she answers, slowly. “But, I just thought maybe you’d want a little help picking out an outfit? I’m sure you want to look, <em>hot,</em> right? For Jay?”</p>
<p>She holds in her breath as she watches him stare at her, blankly, but a relieved exhale quickly whooshes out when he smiles and nods enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Yeah, for sure. I can’t have him looking better than me, can I? And he could make a paper bag look sexy,” he comments with a waggle of his eyebrows. “You’re one of Jay’s best friends, right? You’d probably know best what he likes. Maybe we could pull something together that’d make him <em>drool </em>a little.” </p>
<p>Evie giggles, gesturing towards his current outfit. “In that case, no need to change. He might not get the chance to drool if he sees you in that, though. He’d probably just pass out.”</p>
<p>Carlos laughs and shakes his head. “Where’s the fun in that? I’ll miss out on my cupcake if we don’t even make it out the door!”</p>
<p>Evie smiles as she walks towards his closet, pausing as she reaches for the handle.</p>
<p>“Well we wouldn’t want that. Let’s try for, <em>subtle sexy</em>, shall we? And maybe we’ll look for something in a dark color…so it won’t show chocolate stains.” she adds with a wink.</p>
<p>Carlos gives Evie a bright smile before he makes his way to the bathroom door, grabbing his towel.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Thanks Evie! Can you maybe pull out a few things you like while I hop in the shower? I’ll help decide when I’m out.” </p>
<p>Evie hums gently in agreement as she opens his closet and starts sifting through shirts and jackets. By the time Carlos is out and dried off, she has no less than four outfit choices laid out for him, shoes and all. </p>
<p>—–</p>
<p>Between the two of them, it takes only a few minutes to pick Carlos’ clothes for the night - dark skinny jeans with a fitted black shirt, topped with a white and red patchwork leather jacket that Evie assures him is just badass enough to impress Jay.</p>
<p>Satisfied with Carlos’ look, and his obvious eagerness for time with Jay, she offers her freckled friend a tight hug and wishes for a fun night, then continues on to Jay’s room to help him get ready, as promised.</p>
<p>When she gets to his room, Mal’s already there, laying on her back on Jay’s bed, trying to talk rationally with him as he brushes his hair in the mirror and huffs in frustration.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I make it look decent? I swear, can anything else go wrong today?” He slams his hand against the wall and pushes himself back, turning and stomping towards the bed, near Mal. </p>
<p>She sighs loudly, an arm draped across her forehead. She turns her head his way when she hears him stop in front of her.</p>
<p>“What is it now? I already told you your hair looks good! And your clothes. Dammit, you look hot, Jay! Why are you pouting like a five year old?” Mal gripes, and points a finger sharply at Evie.</p>
<p>“Can you talk to him please? I can’t handle this. He keeps whining about how awful he looks.”</p>
<p>Evie giggles as she steps nearer to Jay, narrowing her eyes to examine him closely.</p>
<p>“Your hair looks good down, but let’s give it another good brush to make sure Carlos can run his fingers through it if he wants to, hmm?” She raises an eyebrow at Jay, who flushes a bright pink immediately at Evie’s suggestion. But the thought sends him running back to his brush, quickly pulling it through his locks, yanking at every knot he feels.</p>
<p>Evie smiles as she watches him, casting a boastful smirk to Mal, who is already noddng her approval to Evie.</p>
<p>A few of Jay’s shirts and vests lay strewn about his bed next to Mal, and Evie leans over to trace her fingers over them, pulling up a black sleeveless knit shirt.</p>
<p>“And why did we decide on sleeves? It’s warm out tonight, and you know your arms are one of your best features.” A wicked smile suddenly dances across her lips, and she throws Mal a wink.</p>
<p>“I mean, Carlos said you’d make a paper bag look sexy, but we can do better than that, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Jay’s eyes blow wide with shock, and his jaw drops at Evie’s words. In a flash, he whips the shirt Evie’s holding out of her hands and marches determinedly to the bathroom to change, slamming the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>Mal’s smirking now, eyeing her girlfriend with newfound awe and respect.</p>
<p>“Damn, Princess. You sure know how to take charge of a situation.”</p>
<p>Evie crosses her arms, looking at the bathroom door with a pleased smile.</p>
<p>“That’s what the power of love can do, dear.” She quips, dipping down for a kiss as Mal tries to groan in annoyance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Carlos doesn’t have much time for dating. With his rigorous academic schedule, cheer practice and games, as well as the tutoring he squeezes in for extra cash, his free time is, well, sparce, to say the least. Dating is an activity he can easily put on the backburner while he focuses his attention on more...important things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s not to say he doesn’t get asked out on dates. He’s aware that he’s at least somewhat attractive. Cheerleading keeps him fit and toned, and he’s gotten his fair share of compliments on his brown doe eyes and bright smile. And based on his initial impressions, the attention his looks garnered at his old school would likely continue at Auradon Prep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As a matter of fact, he was asked out the first day he set foot on campus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziz had given him his tour, and after seeing the campus, the classrooms, and finally, his room, the boy had offered to show Carlos around the city that night too, after he got settled in. And maybe after seeing the sights...they <em>might </em>see the backseat of his car, he had offered with a suggestive wink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But these conceited jocks were all the same, and Carlos had become a master at the polite decline, careful not to bruise their tender egos. He easily scooted away from Aziz and his overly cocky grin, apologizing and blaming his already busy schedule. He suggested revisiting the idea once he had time to acclimate, and though Aziz was taken aback at the refusal, the hint at future potential kept him intact and smiling when he left. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The boys that showed interest in Carlos were all the same, really. Types just like Aziz. The hot, boastful athletes, too obsessed with the game, and <em>themselves, </em>to bother with any kind of meaningful relationship. They could offer Carlos nothing more than a fun time and to be their ultimate accessory as they worried about silly things like their popularity, how their hair looked and the number of friends they had. Carlos found it easy to say <em>no</em> to boys like that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Jay was...different. Intriguing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t want to mention it when they first met, but Carlos had caught a glimpse at Jay’s...less than stellar performance at practice the previous day. He had to stifle his laughter a few times when he saw him - the boy could barely manage to stay on his feet! He definitely did not look like the “star player” all the cheerleaders fawned about when someone would mention the infamous <em>Jay</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Carlos was still impressed with him. Despite all the setbacks, Jay had simply cursed his luck and kept going, too determined to let a bad practice stop him. Carlos has seen more than a few tourney players throw a fit or pout like immature babies when they think they look bad, so the fact that the dark haired boy refused to quit, or even complain, definitely caught Carlos’ attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, that, and he was pretty fucking handsome. There’s just no denying that. (<em>Trailing his fingers along smooth, tanned skin, or running them through silky locks may have already crossed Carlos’ mind once or twice</em>).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that’s why, even though he’s not usually that forward, Carlos decided to call  his plans with Jay...<em>a date.</em> It just, seemed right to him in the moment, and he decided to go with it. Why not? Jay’s sweet, shy behavior was so endearing, and it made Carlos feel empowered and bold to be the one to bring up the idea of a date between them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And when Jay tried to hide his bright flush and wide smile when Carlos uttered the word, he only felt that much more excited to spend time with the jock, to get a chance to know him better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>----</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their dinner at Auradon City Grille had been quiet, but not uncomfortable. Carlos was mainly responsible for keeping the conversation going, randomly dropping questions between bites of his veggie burger, a still timid Jay picking at his fries quietly as he responded. The intermittent light chatter was smattered through soft smiles and breathy laughter as they ate and revelled in each other’s company.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos thoroughly enjoyed talking to Jay. His knowledge of the tourney team’s stats, plays and strategies was interesting, and his passion for the game was alight in his eyes and occasional lively hand gestures, which made Jay thrilling to watch when he talked about it. And when conversation drifted to cheerleading, Carlos felt warm under Jay’s attention, the boy staring at him in awe and hanging onto his every word as Carlos detailed the dance routines and cheers he was already working on with Evie, and their plans to unveil a new routine at the next game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you can really do a back handspring?” Jay’s eyes are wide and fixed on Carlos as they get up to leave, pausing to drop some cash on the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos nods as he stands, throwing in a tiny shrug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Once you nail it the first time it’s actually pretty easy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure about that,” Jay chuckles. “Either way, I’m impressed. You’ve got some real skill, De Vil.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos smiles warmly, looking away briefly when he feels the heat rise in his cheeks. They walk slowly, bumping shoulders lightly as they make their way out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos stops suddenly once they step outside. He cranes his neck to look down each side of the street, trying to spot their next stop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay turns his body towards Carlos, crowding him a little as he places a wide palm on the small of his back. Carlos straightens up slightly, feeling a jolt up his spine at the gentle touch. Jay leans closer to Carlos’ face. stretching his arm across his body to point across the street.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mrs. Pott’s is right over there,” he breathes calmly. “That is, if you’re still interested in grabbing a cupcake. Chocolate right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos’ smile lights up his face. “Yes! Of course I’m still interested. I’ve been thinking about that cupcake all day,” he replies with a giggle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay rubs at the back of his neck, turning his face away slightly. “Well, I’ve been thinking about something, or <em>someone</em>, else all day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His words take a few seconds to register, but when they finally do, Carlos’ expression turns coy as he leans in to nudge Jay on the shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh stop it,” he teases. “You’re such a charmer, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay snickers softly, avoiding Carlos’ eyes. “You have no idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I don’t? So what are you saying? You charm everyone more than you do me?” Carlos asks, quirking a brow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he can answer, they reach Mrs. Pott’s Coffee &amp; Tea. Jay silently steps forward to pull the door open, and Carlos grins at him as he steps inside, Jay’s hand returning to the small of his back to guide Carlos to the front to order.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once their cupcakes and coffee are decided on and paid for, Jay and Carlos claim a booth in the back, Carlos scooting in with Jay close behind. Their eyes meet for a moment before a flustered Jay has to look away again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-I...th-thought-” He starts to stutter, slowly stumbling over his words. Even sitting next to Jay, Carlos has to strain a little to hear his faint mutterings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay stops, and takes a deep breath, sighing it out loudly. “-I, thought, I was smooth. A flirt. You’re not the first to...call me a-a...charmer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He starts fidgeting with the ends of his hair, twirling it between his fingers as he braves a glance at Carlos. Carlos’ lips are perked into a tiny smile, but there’s confusion in his eyes, and his head is tilted as he studies Jay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I’m just, I’m a <em>mess,</em>” he sighs, a tinge of sadness in his tone. “I’m sorry if I ruined your night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos reaches over and covers Jay’s hand with his own, caressing it gently as he offers a sweet smile. Jay smiles back, timid, but eyes sparkling with hope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You’re not ruining anything, I’m having a great time. Thank you for showing me downtown Auradon. I think I’m really going to like it here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos’ eyes crinkle with delight when he notices Jay’s pinking cheeks. They share a smile for a moment, but are interrupted when steaming cups of coffee and sparkling cupcakes are placed down in front of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now I <em>know</em> I’m going to like it here,” Carlos exclaims happily, lifting the frothy whipped chocolate confection up close to his face. He swipes his finger across the frosting, picking up a few glitter sprinkles along the way, and quickly sucks the finger into his mouth, pulling it out from between his pursed lips with a quiet <em>pop</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He dares a peek at Jay, and grins smugly at the success of his action. Jay’s pink has burned to a deep red on his face, eyes widened in suprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos keeps the smile on his face as he turns back to his dessert to take an actual bite. He can’t hide a tiny moan of pure joy that escapes him at the rich sweetness of the chocolate on his tongue. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But before he can dive in for more, a loud chortle stops him in his tracks. Jay’s pointing at Carlos/ face, his own mouth dusted with white vanilla frosting and purple glitter. A tiny chunk of frosting sits on one corner of his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you trying to douse your face in chocolate? I think you missed a spot,” he jokes, pointing at a spot on Carlos’ chin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos perks his eyebrows at Jay, and takes a long swipe across his lips with his tongue. Jay swallows audibly, eyes fixed on Carlos’ mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You might need a mirror, you’re not doing much better than me,” he giggles, waving at Jay’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a sudden, impulsive move, Carlos decides to bring a finger to Jay’s cheek, scooping the stray frosting off the corner of his mouth. He darts out his tongue, slowly dragging across the digit to clean away the excess dessert. His eyes never leave Jay’s as he hums his approval.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm. Not gonna lie, the vanilla is pretty good too. Thanks for letting me have a taste,” he says, throwing a flirty wink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay straightens his back, smiling wider than ever, with a mischeivous glint in his eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well what about you? Aren’t you going to share with me then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Carlos can respond, Jay’s bringing him closer with a hand at the back if his neck. Their lips brush softly, and Jay dips down to pull Carlos’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it lightly. Carlos breathes a faint whimper at the sensation, letting his eyes slip shut as Jay pulls away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was that, ok?” He asks, searching Carlos’ face, his eyes popping back open at Jay’s words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Carlos replies, too dazed and happy to think of more words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay snickers, drawing his hand from Carlos’ neck to thumb away some more frosting on his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would it...be safe to say...that I’ll be getting a second date?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos grins brightly. “Depends. Are you going to man up and actually do the <em>asking t</em>his time?” He laughs, shoving Jay playfully in the chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay grabs at Carlos’ hand before he can withdraw it, pressing it between both of his palms as he smiles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You better fucking believe I will.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>